Black Heart
by misscutestuff
Summary: Annabelle Tovey has plenty of problems, she's not the nicest girl and life just isn't so great. During her last year of Hogwarts, she will find out who her true friends are, the meaning of family, a bit of love and herself. SB/OC


**Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter, but sadly I don't. But J.K Rowling if your selling??? Pft I wish, she owns it forever. So, so jealous.**

* * *

Back for another year at Hogwarts or hell in other words.

It's quite disgusting actually to name a school after pig blemishes. I know its centuries old but still. It's awfully embarrassing to tell your friends at Beauxbatons that you go to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts you have to wear a disgusting uniform, red, orange and black, well for the Gryffindor students, which sadly, I am one. The food at Hogwarts is extremely heavy and fattening, I cannot stand it. If only I still lived in France then I could be with Antoinette and the other girls. Instead after every summer I am forced to go to my own version of hell.

I arrive at Kings Cross by myself as I do every year. No way are my parents assisting me to say goodbye that is so embarrassing how old am I? I am not a child I'm finally in my seventh year and will soon be gone.

I stride all the way to platform 9 ¾, not moving for anyone, they move for me. I walk confidently through the wall to the scarlet train. Surely we could use magical transportation considering we are witches and wizards, not common muggles.

I pass several students on the platform; they are all being pathetic with affection and displays of love. These children won't even write anyway so why should they cry, they don't care enough to write. I don't write to mother and father often, they write to me and I respond. They know I don't care for trivial things such as "how is class?" So they get straight to the point and then leave me alone. I get letters from Antoinette weekly she updates me on all the gossip of our little group of friends. Our other friends are Elizabeth Breeds, Vanessa Bass, Cassandra Knight and Eloise Smith. But Antoinette Hale is my best friend since birth practically. We are always together when we can and tell each over everything. Vanessa doesn't like the fact I am one of the leaders or our clique despite not going to that school, well she'll have to deal Antoinette and myself made the group and its stays that way, with us being the leaders.

I am interrupted from my thoughts when a first year girl with pigtails runs into me making me drop my handbag.

"You little rat, you have destroyed my handbag, and it is Gucci" I hiss at her with as much hate as I can possibly muster.

"I...aam ssssorry....."

The girl stumbles other her words because she is stuttering too much.

"Ha!" I laugh dryly, "Pay for the costs now and I just might not hex you.... maybe"

The girl looks like a deer in the headlights, she's about to make a run for it so I grab her arm and squeeze it hard, she whimpers with pain.

"Just what do you think you are doing Tovey?" growls a boy I recognise to be Remus Lupin, he is surrounded by his group of friends Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, the Marauders.

Lupins face is furious but his friends are confused and intrigued.

"I am teaching this brat a lesson, so if you don't mind go away" I sneer back at him

Lupin is aghast "what did she ever do to you she is a first year" He growled.

"The ickle first year made me drop my hand bag, my_**Gucci**_ handbag" I reply with hate dripping off every word.

The Marauders are now angry.

I suppose the first year's arm that I am still clutching is hurting her. She lets out a whimper and the Marauders swiftly move their heads to her.

Blood is flowing down her arm and under my perfectly manicured nails.

"You're getting it now!" I yell moving towards her.

Black holds me around the waist as I try and hit the first year. The brat falls to the ground clutching her arm in pain.

"You have ruined my nails you little baby!" I shriek, she continues crying "Stop crying, I didn't dig my nails in that deep you moronic child"

The mudblood Lily Evans and Her friend Alice Parker hurry towards us after seeing the commotion.

While Alice comforts the Stupid first year, and Lily starts yelling abuse at the Marauders.

"She is a first year!"Screams Lily "I can't believe you lot are actually bullying first years, you're all a disgrace!"

Potter looks extremely surprised by Lily's harsh words. "You would think he was used to it by now, since the mudblood does it on a daily basis "I muttered"

"What?"James said "It's not us it's this girl here"

Lily looks at me with shock.

"It is Annabelle, right?" Lily asks.

We've slept in the same dorm for six years and the mudblood doesn't know my name?

"Obviously" I drawl.

I break though Black's hold on me. I sneer at the group before grabbing my trunk and stepping abroad the Hogwarts express. Leaving a Confused and Furious group in my wake.

* * *

**Ok I know she's awful. But I reassure you she gets nicer. She is messed up so please don't flame.**

**Review please. I'd really like feedback and ideas.**


End file.
